


These Illusions We Create

by starchase



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, having sex with people you know you probably shouldn't, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchase/pseuds/starchase
Summary: His mind was beginning to feel a little foggy, and Ignis struggled to try and remember exactly when this might have started, what moment could have brought this all on. Little things had been happening all of that day, he could recall, from the moment Ardyn had made them stop that afternoon, and offer to pay for a night in the caravan.





	These Illusions We Create

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this as a prompt on the FFXV kink meme, the prompt pretty much just being "Ardyn and Ignis have sex". But then I decided, what the hell, let's write for my own prompt, and this is what you have here. Maybe a few other people will be interested in this rare pairing as well? 
> 
> This fic is just sex. With some possible dubious overtones? But really, it's just Ardyn and Ignis getting it on. This happens during that weird little jaunt they all take together to the Disc of Cauthess.

“Such a shame,” Ardyn murmured, lips sinfully close to Ignis' ear, “not to have the time, nor the privacy, to properly enjoy your remarkable beauty.”  
  
A little over the top, perhaps, but Ignis was so unused to getting any kind of compliments like that, that Ardyn's words went straight to his head – and elsewhere, for that.  
  
It was the lack of privacy, and anywhere properly decent to go, that resulted in this highly inappropriate situation. They were behind the small store, Ignis pushed up against the wall, one of Ardyn's legs pressing between Ignis' thighs. It really should not be happening, Ignis knew, and there was a part of his mind that was rather concerned by this sudden, unusual behaviour for himself. And with a rather suspicious stranger, no less. There was a constant, gnawing _something_ at the back of Ignis' mind, every time he looked at Ardyn, but he couldn't figure out what it was, something he should have known or guessed. But in this moment, with Ardyn's body pressed tightly up against his own, it felt as if that gnawing thought, as if all his other concerns, were locked away inside his mind. Ignis could see them, through the bars of their hazy, mental prison, but all those concerns could do was sit and watch as Ignis' head began to spin.  
  
A thin, tendril of fog reached through those mental bars. “Perhaps then...” a soft gasp, as fingers ran over his chest. “Perhaps we shouldn't?”  
  
Ignis felt, rather than heard, a soft chuckle, a kiss of breath against the shell of his ear, and that tendril of concern was knocked back into its cage. Ardyn's voice seemed to push those concerns further away, as he spoke in a soft, almost sing-song lilt. “Oh, my dear. We most certainly _should_. Someone needs to show you the kind of care and attention you deserve, after all.” Ignis sighed softly, as he felt warm lips pressing just behind his ear, before slowly starting to trail down his neck, leaving soft pulses of warmth just beneath his skin with every kiss. “And who better to show you than me?”  
  
His mind was beginning to feel a little foggy, and Ignis struggled to try and remember exactly when this might have started, what moment could have brought this all on. Little things had been happening all of that day, he could recall, from the moment Ardyn had made them stop that afternoon, and offer to pay for a night in the caravan. It had been strange, all of them sharing a look at this unusual situation they'd suddenly found themselves in, but they'd had little choice in accepting the offer. Ignis could remember suspecting some kind of strings to be attached, although he couldn't see what those strings might be.  
  
The afternoon and evening had continued to be a rather strange one, all of them going about their usual business and duties after calling it a day, except this time they had Ardyn following them around, talking to them, asking questions. Ignis had realised, throughout the course of the rest of the day, that Ardyn seemed to have focused a special sort of attention on himself, and couldn't fathom why, unless it was to try to get to Noctis through Ignis. He'd been trained, thoroughly, for all sorts of situations regarding that, however, and he'd never let anything happen to his prince.  
  
And yet nothing Ardyn had said to him involved Noctis at all, or even seemed to be searching for information about anything related to the Citadel or the Crown. Everything Ardyn had said to Ignis had been some form of praise, of notice, even of interest, when they had accidentally discovered a fondness for a similar taste in history and knowledge. Ardyn hadn't been subtle about his compliments, either. A little purple in places, but not at all subtle. He'd expounded upon the dinner Ignis had cooked for them that night, and politely offered to share with Ardyn too. Almost raved, really, about how finely it was presented, and how wonderful it tasted. He'd thanked Ignis for it, too, had said something about taking his hat off to Ignis' ingenious culinary skills, to which Ignis had blushed and simply said it was nothing much.  
  
There had been comments on Ignis' mind, as well, and Ignis was certain that he could vaguely remember hearing, more than once that evening, something about the remarkable shade of green of his eyes.  
  
For a man who was used to living almost his entire life for another person, who expected and asked for nothing in return, who easily and happily did his duty, those compliments and remarks, even from the likes of Ardyn, had perhaps gone to Ignis' head a little throughout the course of the afternoon and evening. Because here he was, groaning as teeth scraped lightly over the vein in his neck, pulsing with the increased beating of his racing heart. It was almost as if every compliment was carefully weaved around and over Ignis, only to trap him in this net of sexual surrender. A well woven spell to entice and entrance him.  
  
Had he been more in control of his mental faculties, Ignis might have truly considered this possibility. As it was, his mind had filled with a loose, warm haze, obscuring all but Ardyn, and this moment, and these feelings.  
  
“Let me appreciate you, dear Ignis, as no one ever has.”  
  
Well, what was the harm in it, after all? He was a grown man, capable of making his own decisions. Or, ensnared in such a way that he really couldn't say no, could not even think of the word no.  
  
Fingers on his shirt, slowly undoing the first several buttons, until Ardyn could easily slide a hand within. Ignis gasped quietly, his body arching into the touch, as Ardyn's warm fingers brushed against a nipple.  
  
“At least, I assume, no one has ever appreciated you as you truly deserve to be.”  
  
Ardyn dragged his tongue the length of Ignis' neck, making him shudder at the touch, and his head spun further. Blinking his eyes open – and Ignis hadn't realised he'd closed them at all – he saw how close Ardyn's face was to his own now. Ardyn's lips hovering just bare inches from his. It was hard to make his mind focus, suddenly, and follow Ardyn's words, find the right ones within himself to respond with. Ignis wasn't usually this affected from a little touching... was he? He wasn't sure of anything, right now.  
  
“I...I don't. I don't know that I deserve anything?”  
  
Ignis could feel Ardyn's words, a warm flutter of breath, against his lips, almost touching. “Oh, my dear boy,” Ardyn whispered, and a small part of Ignis couldn't help but bristle a little at the word 'boy'. He hadn't felt like one in such a long time. “You deserve everything.”  
  
Oh. _Oh._  
  
As Ignis leaned in, wanting to close that distance between them, Ardyn leaned away, taking away the promise of his lips.  
  
“I'm afraid this will have to be somewhat quick and dirty.” Ardyn did really sound rather apologetic about it, and Ignis felt himself warm at the idea of more time, more privacy, more opportunity for pleasure and exploration. But, although it was a dark night, clouds covering what little light the moon and stars endeavoured to shine, they were still outside, in public, against the back wall of a gas station store. Not ideal.  
  
Ignis' eyes met Ardyn's, and for a moment he could do nothing but simply stare into his face. An attractive man, by all accounts, a little older than Ignis' usual type, but there was a rugged, mature handsomeness in the lines of his jaw. It wasn't often that Ignis felt his actual age, and yet here, with Ardyn looking almost into him, Ignis felt every one of his twenty two years. There was so much more, there, hidden within the amber glint of Ardyn's eyes, years and knowledge, staring back at him.  
  
It was perhaps that, more than anything, that truly banished the cage of doubts from Ignis' mind, made him unable to think properly, and to really care that he wasn't.  
  
“Such extraordinary beauty,” Ardyn murmured, his head tilting down now, releasing Ignis from the intensity of his gaze. “One day, perhaps, we shall have more opportunity to truly enjoy each other.” With his words came kisses, hot against Ignis' skin, down his neck, fluttering the length of his collarbone, teasing down his chest and over his nipples. Each kiss pulled gasp after breathless gasp from him. “For now, however,” Ardyn said, “I simply cannot help myself.” His tongue pressed against Ignis' nipple, and he groaned, louder than he might have intended, body arching into Ardyn's kisses.  
  
Ignis felt heat ignite within him, and begin to spread slowly throughout the rest of his body, as Ardyn's thigh rubbed and pressed up against him. He could feel his body responding, feel himself beginning to grow hard, at the friction. His hands moved, clutching at Ardyn's waist, through the voluminous layers of his coat. There was a hum of approval, Ignis felt it as a rumble against his skin, and shivered.  
  
“Perhaps I'm a little overdressed for such an occasion?”  
  
There _were_ an awful lot of layers to his coat-thing. “Just a little,” Ignis offered in answer.

“A moment then, my dear.” The endearments seemed to roll easily from Ardyn's mouth, and they were a little strange when used for himself, Ignis thought, and yet every one only served to fan the flames beginning to truly come to life within Ignis. How strange, this all was.  
  
Ardyn pulled back briefly, just long enough to remove his large coat. This time, Ignis' hands found Ardyn's waist with far more ease, as they slipped back into their previous position.  
  
“Much better,” Ignis heard himself saying.  
  
“I'm glad you agree.”  
  
Ardyn's focus then returned to what he was doing to Ignis, namely, rubbing at him through his trousers, making Ignis tighten his fingers and clutch at Ardyn's shirt. “Eager, aren't we? Do your dear friends not treat you properly?”  
  
“We don't...” Ignis couldn't finish his sentence, because then Ardyn's knee was replaced by his hand, and the pressure he was feeling pulled a groan from him instead of words.  
  
“Come now, don't tell me your sweet Prince doesn't see to his royal retainer's needs?”  
  
Ignis had enough sense of self left to feel himself blushing, and be a little horrified at the implication, as Ardyn was rubbing at him through his clothes. Despite the sudden shame, Ignis' hips bucked into that touch. “It isn't like that,” he insisted. He would never...  
  
“Oh, but I bet you wouldn't mind if it _was_ like that.” In easy, swift motions, Ardyn had Ignis' trousers undone, his hand slipping inside both those and Ignis' underwear, until his fingers met hot, flushed skin, and Ignis outright moaned at that touch. “With all of them, no doubt. You do take your duty very seriously, after all. What if your sweet Prince needed you one late and lonely night?”  
  
There was something almost filthy about Ardyn talking of his closest friends like this, all while stroking Ignis' cock, making him gasp and writhe with his ever growing need. Two things that shouldn't be going together, should never share a moment, as far as Ignis was concerned. And yet, he found himself helpless to object, to make Ardyn stop. He didn't want Ardyn to stop.  
  
“And the Shield. I'm sure he has some pent up...frustrations, he needs help with. Wouldn't you be so kind as to offer your assistance?” Fingers squeezed around Ignis, and electricity jolted through his veins at the touch. “Not forgetting that sweet boy, the Prince's friend. A pretty thing, that one.” Ardyn's fingers rubbed across Ignis' tip, and he felt the wetness of his own desire spread across his heated skin. “Would you be able to deny him, if he looked at you with those big, blue eyes, and asked it of you?”  
  
Ardyn began stroking over Ignis, his hand finding a firm but slow, almost lazy, rhythm. A maddening rhythm.  
  
“No,” Ignis insisted, enough of himself rising up at Ardyn's words. “It isn't like that.”  
  
“Isn't it?” Ardyn looked into his face, and Ignis could see a hint of amusement in the eyes staring down at him, as if Ardyn was enjoying a joke and Ignis was missing the punchline. “Then your friends are missing out.” Ardyn leaned in close, their lips brushing, as he whispered, “all the more for me to enjoy, then.”  
  
Ignis gasped, and then groaned, as Ardyn's lips met his own in an almost fierce, demanding kiss, one that stole his breath away, thickened the fog within his mind, making it harder still to think, to do anything but feel and want and need. With that kiss, with Ardyn's fingers moving over him, Ignis' entire sense of self narrowed down to simply this.  
  
“A most delectable meal you will make, dear Ignis.”  
  
Ardyn's hand left him then, and Ignis nearly whined at the sudden loss of contact. “Hush now, just a moment. I told you, we wouldn't have nearly as much time to enjoy each other as I would like.”  
  
Then, Ardyn's hands were pushing Ignis' trousers and underwear down his hips, before turning Ignis around, the front of his body pushed up against the back of the building now. He could feel Ardyn's body close against his own.  
  
“As I said before,” Ardyn began, and Ignis shuddered, feeling wet fingers trailing over his now bared behind. “I really cannot help myself. You have bewitched me.” There was a vague, only half-formed thought that it probably wasn't _Ardyn_ who had been bewitched. But then those fingers moved lower, and Ignis gasped at the touch. “I hope you don't mind?”  
  
As fingers pressed wetly inside him, Ignis felt Ardyn's lips against the back of his neck, kissing and sucking softly. He groaned, his hips pushing down against those fingers of their own accord, all the answer that Ardyn really needed. “Y-yes,” Ignis stammered, voice wavering, all the same, as the pleasure began to build within him to almost unbearable.  
  
“You may consider this a royal duty, if you will.” The words were barely heard, a whisper against his skin, and Ignis wouldn't remember them later to ponder at their strangeness. They made little sense to him, and so they did not register.  
  
He felt Ardyn's fingers stroke and move and spread inside him, and his body shuddered with the pleasure of it all. Then, Ardyn was pushing, his fingers all but fucking into Ignis, and the shudders turned into a full body shaking, as pleasure exploded within Ignis. _Gods._  
  
“Delightful,” he heard Ardyn say.  
  
The almost excruciating pleasure continued for several moments, as Ardyn used his fingers to tease Ignis than was probably far longer than necessary, but every time that little explosion was felt within him, Ignis found it hard to mind too much. He was aching, his cock trapped between his own belly and the hard brick wall, unable to find the space to reach between and touch himself. He needed something, though, every forceful press of fingers deeper inside of him was only serving to send the flames higher, making Ignis burn harder with need.  
  
He felt Ardyn's other hand grab at one of his wrists, pull it behind himself, until Ignis' hand was settled on what he was sure was Ardyn's own hardness. It was a little awkward, but Ignis, his mind slowly beginning to unravel with it all, started to rub and press against Ardyn's clothed cock as best he could from this angle. He heard, he felt, a long, low groan from Ardyn at the touch, felt Ardyn's body shudder against his own. There was something pleasing about feeling the effect he might have upon another person.  
  
“See what you have done to me?” Fingers pressed inside of him, harder, pulling a surprised gasp from Ignis at the sudden roughness. “You've managed to get me all worked up. An incredible feat, these days, trust me.”  
  
Ignis didn't really know what Ardyn was talking about any more, just that his words were falling against his skin, leaving little pulses of heat and electricity wherever they fell against him, only adding to everything else now going on within him.  
  
“Ardyn,” Ignis heard himself murmur. Ardyn's fingers crooked inside of him, making Ignis' hips jerk back. “Please.”  
  
“Oh, so polite. How can I deny you?”

After a few more firm thrusts, Ardyn pulled his fingers from Ignis' body. He felt somewhat lost, at the sudden emptiness within him.  
  
There was the sound of Ardyn undoing his belt and zip, loud in the otherwise silence of the night surrounding them, and Ignis shivered with anticipation. His hand was pulled away from what it had been doing, and Ardyn reached out, took both of Ignis' wrists in one hand, holding them against the wall above Ignis' head. He felt Ardyn against him then, his cock rubbing where his fingers had been toying with Ignis only moments ago. A moan, low and breathy, shuddered out from Ignis' body at the sensation. It was so close to what he was almost burning with the need for now.  
  
“I'm going to have you now, my dear boy. Oh, I do so hope you enjoy yourself as much as I shall.”  
  
Ignis felt lips against his shoulder, before teeth were sinking lightly into his skin, as if marking those words into Ignis. And then, Ardyn began to mark Ignis' body with his own, as he pushed into him.  
  
Groaning, Ignis trembled as he was filled. Ardyn didn't stop until their bodies were flush together, as close as could possibly be. Ignis was allowed a few scant seconds to adjust, and then Ardyn was moving within him, thrusting his hips forward, fucking Ignis forcefully against the wall. It wasn't slow, it wasn't easy, and Ignis, hands still trapped within Ardyn's grasp, felt his fingers scrabbling at the brick for purchase, as Ardyn fucked into him. Each press of his body, each meeting of their hips, was firm, a hard, forceful thrust into Ignis, pressing him almost painfully into the wall.  
  
Ardyn's other hand was at Ignis' hip, fingers gripping the skin hard.  
  
“Oh my,” Ardyn said, and he sounded positively delighted. “You really are a remarkable man.” More kisses were scattered across his shoulders, this time however they were rougher, there were more teeth, hard little nips at Ignis' skin between the words. “So beautiful, and with such a clever mind. Truly fit to serve a King.”  
  
The words washed over Ignis, all he really knew was what he was feeling, tongue and lips and teeth against his skin, fingers bruising into his hips, the rough stone rubbing against his heated skin. And Ardyn, Ardyn pushing into him with fervour, fucking him hard, reducing Ignis entirely to this moment, to this meeting of their bodies, in an act he had never imagined, but now that it was happening, was suddenly all he could have ever wanted. Ardyn moved against him seemingly almost perfect, pressing in, pulling out, and thrusting forward again, over and over. The almost furious motion of his hips sent Ignis rocking hard against the wall with every thrust.  
  
“Ah, if only you were mine. I would show you true appreciation. I would give you the world, for this loyalty. You would serve me so well, and I would show you everything.”  
  
Ignis moaned loudly, into the silent night, and he heard a chuckle against his neck, easy and dark, the sound shivering down the length of his spine, only to pool low in his belly, joining the other heat growing there.  
  
“Yes,” Ignis gasped, not really aware of what he was saying, of what he was hearing, just knowing that everything felt so wonderful. “Yes. Everything.”  
  
“What a sweet pet you would make for me.” Ardyn's hand let go of Ignis' wrists, his fingers moving instead to cup the side of Ignis' face. “You would do anything I asked of you, wouldn't you, my dear?”  
  
His words were punctuated with a hard rocking of his hips, and Ignis knew he couldn't take much more. It was too much, he was too full, too forceful, and all of Ardyn's confusing, lilting words were making his head spin harder, the fog increasing within his mind, weaving a spell deeply around him it seemed.

“Please,” Ignis gasped instead. His hands pressed tightly against the wall, bracing himself, as Ardyn fucked him now almost furiously, body snapping against Ignis' own.  
  
When Ardyn next spoke, his lips were against Ignis' ear, his voice was low and rough, becoming breathless from his own exertions. “Show me,” he said, in a breath against Ignis' skin, “show me how well you'd perform for me.”  
  
Ignis didn't know what Ardyn meant, but he did know what was happening to his body. It felt like every inch of his skin was trembling, his body shaking, as Ardyn pounded into him, hitting that spot that sent explosions of heat and delight shuddering through him. Once, twice, and then Ignis was gasping, nails scrabbling at the wall, as the heat that had built up ripped through him, all but consumed him, it felt like. He came hard, cock still pressed tightly between his body and the wall, making a sticky mess of both.  
  
He felt Ardyn's laughter, light and loose, flow around him. “So good at following orders.”  
  
He continued to fuck into Ignis hard, and he wasn't sure if it were seconds, minutes, or maybe hours of that sensation, of Ardyn's body moving against his own, before Ignis felt fingers clutching tightly against him, felt Ardyn's body shuddering against his own, before Ardyn groaned, and a warmth filled Ignis' body.  
  
Ignis felt like he was floating then, and everything felt distant, fuzzy and far away, as his body was turned and brought close to Ardyn's once again. He felt hands in his hair, fingers caressing his face, briefly.  
  
“You truly are a delight, Ignis Scientia,” Ardyn said, and there was a strange smile on his face, though Ignis' thoughts were still too far off to properly register it. “I hope we get to enjoy each other in the future.”  
  
Perhaps it was with Ardyn's help, Ignis wasn't entirely sure, because everything seemed to fade in and out repeatedly, that he made it back into the caravan, dishevelled but dressed, a sticky mess beneath his rumpled clothes, and rolled easily into the tiny, caravan bed Ignis had claimed as his own. Everyone else was sound asleep still, a relief.  
  
“My thanks for your indulgence,” Ardyn murmured, smiling strangely again, as he retreated into his own bed for the remainder of the night.  
  
Finally, the fog took over Ignis' mind completely, and he fell into a light, uneasy sleep, dreams of battling himself and his own thoughts haunting his mind. When he awoke, he went about the day as he would any other, cooking breakfast, seeing to his friend's needs, and insuring everything was ready for the rest of their journey to the Disc. But he couldn't shift the strange sense of shame and pleasure that mingled within him, every time his eye caught Ardyn's.  
  
A man of no consequence? Now, in the light of day, Ignis couldn't help but wonder just what he had done.

 


End file.
